Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power converter for the power conversion, for example, of a direct current (DC) power to a direct current (DC) power or direct current (DC) power to an alternating current (AC) power. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power converter equipped with a case body having an aperture, in which power conversion parts are accommodated, and a lid member to cover the aperture of the case body.
Related Art
A power converter such as an inverter includes a device main body part having a power conversion part accommodated inside the case body. The case includes, for example, a case body provided with an aperture and a lid member to cover the aperture of the case body. In particular, the electronic device shown in the patent reference includes an interlocking-function provided between the case body and the lid member for security purposes. The interlocking function includes a standby connector provided on the case body and an interlock connector provided on the lid member. With this device, when the lid member is removed from the case body, the connection between the standby connector and the interlock-connector is released and the electric supply shut-off with the release of the interlock.